fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo/Fanon
Please add any fanon Amiibo figures. Please put a asterisk (*) next to it if you do not want other people to use that Amiibo for their own games. If there is no asterisk next to the figure, you are free to use it. Note for amiibo lines: There must be at the very least be six figures in a line. They will eventually moved to the non-specific amiibo section if they do not meet this requirement. John Mogwai Land GTA VI= john_mogwamiibo.png|John Mogwai* (Grand Theft Auto VI) spergassa amiibo.png|Spergassa* (Grand Theft Auto VI) josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley (Grand Theft Auto VI) latorie amiibo.png|Latorie (Grand Theft Auto VI) george amiibo.png|George* (Grand Theft Auto VI) henchman amiibo.png|Henchman (Grand Theft Auto VI) Ctkure amiibo.png|Ctkure* (Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of John Mogwai Land) mcfat stack amiibo.png|McFat Stack (Grand Theft Auto VI) Pokémon pikachuamiibo.png|Pikachu (Pokémon series) Jigglypuffamiibo.png|Jigglypuff (Pokémon series) Chespinamiibo.png|Chespin (Pokémon series) Fennekinamiibo.png|Fennekin (Pokémon series) Froakieamiibo.png|Froakie (Pokémon series) Treeckoamiibo.png|Treecko (Pokémon series) Torchicamiibo.png|Torchic (Pokémon series) Mudkipamiibo.png|Mudkip (Pokémon series) EarthBound Wave 1= Ninten_amiibo.png|Ninten (EarthBound line) Giegue_amiibo.png|Giygas/Giegue (EarthBound line) Ness_amiibo.png|Ness (EarthBound line) Paula_amiibo.png|Paula (EarthBound line) Jeff_amiibo.png|Jeff (EarthBound line) Porky_amiibo.png|Porky (EarthBound line) lucas_amiibo.png|Lucas (EarthBound line) Kumatora_amiibo.png|Kumatora (EarthBound line) Masked_man_amiibo.png|Masked Man (EarthBound line) |-|Wave 2= Poo_amiibo.png|Poo (EarthBound line) Mr.saturn_amiibo.png|Mr. Saturn (EarthBound line) Starman_amiibo.png|Starman Jr. (EarthBound line) Pigmask_amiibo.png|Pigmask (EarthBound line) Chimera_amiibo.png|Ultimate Chimera (EarthBound line) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 1= AssembleAmiibo_ChibiRobo.png|Chibi Robo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sami.png|Sami (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Takumaru.png|Takamaru (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ridley.png|Ridley (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Popeye.png|Popeye (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Shantae.png|Shantae (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_KingKRool.png|King K. Rool (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sukapon.png|Sukapon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 2= AssembleAmiibo_Slime.png|Slime (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Agnes.png|Agnes Oblige (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Kumatora.png|Kumatora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_CaptainSyrup.png|Captain Syrup (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_IceClimbers.png|Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genesect.png|Genesect (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Melotta.png|Meloletta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bomberman.png|Bomberman (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_ChorusBoys.png|Chorus Boys (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 3= AssembleAmiibo_Midna1.png|Impa Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Midna2.png|True Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lyndis.png|Lyndis (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Alice.png|Alice (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Medusa.png|Medusa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Inkling.png|Inkling Ika (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Goombella.png|Goombella (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Patrica.png|Patricia Wagon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 4= AssembleAmiibo_MCAdore.png|MC Adore (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Talco.png|Talco (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_9Volt.png|9 Volt (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Mona.png|Mona (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_PennyCrygor.png|Penny Crygor (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_RiskyBoots.png|Risky Boots (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_JillV.png|Jill Valentine (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Wolf.png|Wolf (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 5= AssembleAmiibo_SHN-4.png|SHN-4 (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_MiniMario.png|Mini Maris (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eshopbag.png|eShop Bag (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eddy.png|Eddy (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Cooking Mama.png|Cooking Mama (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_BlackBull.png|Black Shadow (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jody Summers.png|Jody Summers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Phosphora.png|Phosphora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_HunterHero.png|Hunter Hero (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 6= AssembleAmiibo_AshleyRobbins.png|Ashley Robbins (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Dillon.png|Dillon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genos.png|Geno (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Stork.png|The Stork (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jill.png|Jill (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sharla.png|Sharla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Issac.png|Isaac (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Duna.png|Duna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Nomad.png|Nomad (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) |-|Wave 7= AssembleAmiibo_Kloana.png|Klonoa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Simon.png|Simon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_FaceRaider.png|Face Raider (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lin.png|Lin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Tharja.png|Tharja (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Groose.png|Groose (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Impa.png|Impa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Unten.png|Unten (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Monuments of Light This is a line for the DLC pack of Super Smash Bros. Assemble: The Monuments of Light. When scanned, the game will unlock that character to battle in the Underwater Prison where you can then unlock them. Although cheaper to buy the DLC, these Amiibos work with multiple games. Wave 1= AssembleAmiibo_Nikki.png|Nikki (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_FlipnoteFrog.png|Flipnote Frog (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_KingBoo.png|King Boo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_JohnGiest.png|John Raimi (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sissel.png|Sissel (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Cordelia.png|Cordelia (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Aereon.png|Aereon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Valkyerie.png|Valkyerie (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Ruto.png|Ruto (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) |-|Wave 2= AssembleAmiibo_Rundas.png|Rundas (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Doshin.png|Doshin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sora.png|Sora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Mallo.png|Mallo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Tetris.png|L-Block (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Millers.png|Millers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Atla.png|Atla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) Super Smash Bros. Pwnage SSBPwnageGoomyAmiibo.png|Goomy SSBPwnageHMAmiibo.png|Hannah Montana File:UntenAmiibo.png|Unten SSBPwnageMileyCyrusAmiibo.png|Miley Cyrus SSBPwnageSwapForceAmiibo.png|Blast Buckler and Wash Zone SSBPwnageSprixieAmiibo.png|Sprixie SSBPwnageWolfgangAmiibo.png|Wolfgang Roblox Combat Wave 1= BuildermanAmiibo.PNG|Builderman (Roblox Combat) ShedletskyAmiibo.PNG|Shedletsky (Roblox Combat) StickmasterlukeAmiibo.PNG|Stickmasterluke (Roblox Combat) SorcusAmiibo.PNG|Sorcus (Roblox Combat) NoobAmiibo.PNG|Noob (Roblox Combat) GuestAmiibo.PNG|Guest (Roblox Combat) CloneTrooperAmiibo.PNG|CloneTrooper1019 (Roblox Combat) |-|Wave 2= Explode1Amiibo.PNG|Explode1 (Roblox Combat) TylerMCBrideAmiibo.PNG|TylerMCBride (Roblox Combat) NikilisAmiibo.PNG|Nikilis (Roblox Combat) WslyAmiibo.PNG|Wsly (Roblox Combat) 1x1x1x1Amiibo.PNG|1x1x1x1 (Roblox Combat) MattDusekAmiibo.PNG|Matt Dusek (Roblox Combat) blockhaakAmiibo.PNG|blockhaak (Roblox Combat) Torchwood Wave 1= Jack_amiibo.png|Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood: The Video Game) Gwen_amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Ianto amiibo.png|Ianto Jones (Torchwood: The Video Game) Owen amiibo.png|Doctor Owen Harper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Tosh amiibo.png|Toshiko Sato (Torchwood: The Video Game) |-|Wave 2= Capt_john_amiibo.png|Captain John Hart (Torchwood: The Video Game) Martha amiibo.png|Martha Jones (Torchwood: The Video Game) Super Smash Bros. Universe The Super Smash Bros. Universe line of amiibo only features newcomers or returning cut veterans due to being able to reuse amiibo figures from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. LanaAmiiboUniverse.png|Lana KateAlenAmiiboUniverse.png|Kate Alen YuuiboAmiiboUniverse.png|Yuuri Kozakatta Digi-BoyAmiiboUniverse.png|Digi-Boy RickWheelerAmiiboUniverse.png|Rick Wheeler SlippyToadAmiibo.png|Slippy Toad F-Zero U Wave 1 Wave 1= CaptainFalconAmiibo.png|Captain Falcon MichealChainAmiibo.png|Micheal Chain AntonioGusterAmiibo.png|Antonio Guster DonGenieAmiibo.png|Don Genie PJAmiibo.png|PJ LilyFlyerAmiibo.png|Lily Flyer RogerBusterAmiibo.png|Roger Buster Gomar&ShiohAmiibo.png|Gomar & Shioh SuperArrowAmiibo.png|Super Arrow Mrs.ArrowAmiibo.png|Mrs. Arrow |-|Wave 2= BillyAmiibo.png|Billy TheSkullAmiibo.png|The Skull Mr.EADAmiibo.png|Mr. EAD Dr.ClashAmiibo.png|Dr. Clash SilverNeelsonAmiibo.png|Silver Neelson JodySummerAmiibo.png|Jody Summer Digi-BoyAmiibo.png|Digi-Boy Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions Koops Amiibo PMAD.png|Koops Watt Amiibo PMAD.png|Watt Parakarry Amiibo PMAD.png|Parakarry The King of Fighters '14 KOFAmiibo_Elizabeth.png|Elisabeth Blanctorche (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_ShenWoo.png|Shen Woo (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_DuoLon.png|Duo Lon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_AshCrimson.png|Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_K'.png|K' (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Maxima.png|Maxima (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Ramon.png|Ramon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Vanessa.png|Vanessa (The King of Fighters '14) Brawl of the Fandraxonians Bowie amiibo.png|Bowie Ashe amiibo.png|Ashe Flare amiibo small.png|Flare Endal amiibo.png|Endal Fandro amiibo.png|Fandro Bob amiibo.png|Bob Krunchkake amiibo.png|King KrunchKake Ono amiibo.png|Ono Scotch amiibo.png|Scotch Oshian amiibo.png|Oshian Crimson amiibo.png|Crimson Frozerade amiibo.png|Frozerade Glow Figures GlowAmiibo_Mario.png|Mario (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Link.png|Link (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Kirby.png|Kirby (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Pikachu.png|Pikachu (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Marth.png|Marth (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Glow Figures) Fantendo Brawlers UntenAmiibo.png|Unten ZeritaAmiibo.png|Zerita SquavAmiibo.png|Squav DarkClimbersAmiibo.png|Dark Climbers GuaptainAmiibo.png|Guaptain Koloro_Amiibo.png|Koloro FyreAmiibo.png|Fyre BladeAmiibo.png|Blade BowieAmiibo.png|Bowie AsheAmiibo.png|Ashe BombellAmiibo.png|Bombell McBooAmiibo.png|McBoo SketchAmiibo.png|Sketch JakeAmiibo.png|Jake Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered FSBAMiibo_Unten.png|Unten FSBAMiibo_PalmMan.png|PalmMan FSBAMiibo_LeahNeedlenam.png|Leah Needlenam FSBAMiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux Amiibo_314.png|3.14 Amiibo_Reese.png|Reese Amiibo_PainT.png|PAIN-T Amiibo_Palutena.png|Palutena Amiibo_White.png|White Amiibo_Rachel.png|Rachel Amiibo_Trip.png|Trip Amiibo_Ella.png|Ella Metals Super Fighting World Wave 1= Sfw mario amiibo.png|Mario Sfw luigi amiibo.png|Luigi Sfw peach amiibo.png|Peach Sfw donkey kong amiibo.png|Donkey Kong Sfw yoshi amiibo.png|Yoshi Sfw kirby amiibo.png|Kirby Sfw king dedede amiibo.png|King Dedede Sfw link amiibo.png|Link Sfw zelda amiibo.png|Zelda Sfw samus amiibo.png|Samus Sfw pikachu amiibo.png|Pikachu Sfw totodile amiibo.png|Totodile Sfw dawn amiibo.png|Dawn Sfw fox amiibo.png|Fox Sfw robin amiibo.png|Robin sfw mike amiibo.png|Mike Jones Sfw boxed mario.png|Mario Sfw boxed luigi.png|Luigi Sfw boxed peach.png|Peach Sfw boxed dk.png|Donkey Kong Sfw boxed yoshi.png|Yoshi Sfw boxed kirby.png|Kirby Sfw boxed dedede.png|King Dedede Sfw boxed link.png|Link Sfw boxed zelda.png|Zelda Sfw boxed samus.png|Samus Sfw boxed pikachu.png|Pikachu Sfw boxed totodile.png|Totodile Sfw boxed dawn.png|Dawn Sfw boxed fox.png|Fox Sfw boxed robin.png|Robin Sfw boxed mike.png|Mike Jones |-|Wave 2= Sfw rayman oh man look at that plastic amiibo.png|Rayman Sfw sonic amiibo.png|Sonic Sfw tails amiibo.png|Tails Sfw knuckles amiibo.png|Knuckles Sfw conker amiibo.png|Conker Sfw mega man amiibo.png|Mega Man Sfw shulk amiibo.png|Shulk Sfw niko amiibo.png|Niko Bellic Sfw tommy amiibo.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw spyro amiibo.png|Spyro Sfw slim bob amiibo.png|Slim Bob Sfw tiger amiibo.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw subzero amiibo.png|Sub-Zero Sfw zoey amiibo.png|Zoey Sfw simon h amiibo.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw simon b amiibo.png|Simon Belmont sfw red amiibo.png|Red* sfw john amiibo.png|John Mogwai* Sfw boxed ray.png|Rayman Sfw boxed sonic.png|Sonic Sfw boxed tails.png|Tails Sfw boxed knuckles.png|Knuckles Sfw boxed conker.png|Conker Sfw boxed mega.png|Mega Man Sfw boxed shulk.png|Shulk Sfw boxed niko.png|Niko Bellic Sfw boxed tommy.png|Tommy Vercetti Sfw boxed spyro.png|Spyro Sfw boxed slim bob.png|Slim Bob Sfw boxed tiger.png|Tiger Jackson Sfw boxed subzero.png|Sub-Zero Sfw boxed zoey.png|Zoey Sfw boxed simon.png|Simon Henriksson Sfw boxed simon belmont.png|Simon Belmont sfw boxed red.png|Red* sfw boxed john.png|John Mogwai* |-|Wave 3= Sfw spider-man amiibo.png|Spider-Man Sfw spider-woman amiibo.png|Spider-Woman Sfw iron man amiibo.png|Iron Man Sfw jean grey amiibo.png|Jean Grey Sfw batman amiibo.png|Batman Sfw flash amiibo.png|The Flash Sfw scott amiibo.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw ramona amiibo.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw kick-ass amiibo.png|Kick-Ass Sfw hit girl amiibo.png|Hit-Girl Sfw boxed spider-man.png|Spider-Man Sfw boxed spider-woman.png|Spider-Woman Sfw boxed iron man.png|Iron Man Sfw boxed jean grey.png|Jean Grey Sfw boxed batman.png|Batman Sfw boxed flash.png|The Flash Sfw boxed scott.png|Scott Pilgrim Sfw boxed ramona.png|Ramona Flowers Sfw boxed kick-ass.png|Kick-Ass Sfw boxed hit girl.png|Hit Girl |-|Wave 4= Sfw violet amiibo.png|Violet Parr Sfw mickey amiibo.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw stitch amiibo.png|Stitch Sfw watanuki amiibo.png|Watanuki Sfw luffy amiibo.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw nami amiibo.png|Nami Sfw bear amiibo.png|Alton Bear Sfw kenny amiibo.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw stan amiibo.png|Stan Smith Sfw edd amiibo.png|Edd Sfw tom amiibo.png|Tom Sfw gizmo amiibo.png|Gizmo Sfw stefan amiibo.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Sfw ikaros amiibo.png|Ikaros Sfw jelly amiibo.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw gwen amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper sfw six amiibo.png|The Sixth Doctor sfw shaun amiibo.png|Shaun sfw yoda amiibo.png|Yoda Sfw boxed violet.png|Violet Parr Sfw boxed mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Sfw boxed stitch.png|Stitch Sfw boxed watanuki.png|Watanuki Sfw boxed luffy.png|Monkey D Luffy Sfw boxed nami.png|Nami Sfw boxed alton bear.png|Alton Bear Sfw boxed kenny.png|Kenny McCormick Sfw boxed stan.png|Stan Smith Sfw boxed edd.png|Edd Sfw boxed tom.png|Tom Sfw boxed gizmo.png|Gizmo Sfw boxed stef.png|Stefan Abingdon Sfw boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Sfw boxed ikaros.png|Ikaros Sfw boxed jelly.png|Mr. Jelly Sfw boxed gwen.png|Gwen Cooper Sfw boxed six.png|The Sixth Doctor Sfw boxed shaun.png|Shaun Sfw boxed yoda.png|Yoda |-|Wave 5= Sfw toad amiibo.png|Toad Sfw daisy amiibo.png|Daisy Sfw rosalina amiibo.png|Rosalina Sfw pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach Sfw bowser amiibo.png|Bowser Sfw diddy kong amiibo.png|Diddy Kong Sfw meta knight amiibo.png|Meta Knight Sfw_fluff_amiibo.png|Prince Fluff Sfw fi amiibo.png|Fi Sfw_happy_mask_amiibo.png|Happy Mask Salesman Sfw ganondorf amiibo.png|Ganondorf Sfw sheik amiibo.png|Sheik Sfw zs samus amiibo.png|Zero Suit Samus Sfw ridley amiibo.png|Ridley Sfw mudkip amiibo.png|Mudkip Sfw mewtwo amiibo.png|Mewtwo Sfw empoleon amiibo.png|Empoleon Sfw hex amiibo.png|Hex Maniac Sfw villager amiibo.png|Villager Sfw alph amiibo.png|Alph Sfw little mac amiibo.png|Little Mac Sfw lucina amiibo.png|Lucina Sfw_inkling_amiibo.png|Inkling Sfw duck hunt duo amiibo.png|Duck Hunt Duo Sfw balloon fighter amiibo.png|Balloon Fighter Sfw ice climbers amiibo.png|Popo & Nana |-|Wave 6= Sfw razorbeard amiibo.png|Admiral Razorbeard Sfw eggman amiibo.png|Dr. Robotnik Sfw chaos sonic amiibo.png|Chaos Sfw wily amiibo.png|Dr. Wily Sfw johnny amiibo.png|Johnny Klebitz Sfw dimitri amiibo.png|Dimitri Rascalov Sfw claude amiibo.png|Claude Sfw cj amiibo.png|Carl Johnson Sfw trevor amiibo.png|Trevor Philips Sfw gill amiibo.png|Gill Grunt Sfw agrippa amiibo.png|Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa Sfw sonya amiibo.png|Sonya Blade Sfw witch amiibo.png|Witch Sfw nick amiibo.png|Nick Sfw hunter amiibo.png|Hunter Sfw smoker amiibo.png|Smoker Sfw panda amiibo.png|Panda Sfw roger jr amiibo.png|Roger Jr. Sfw dracula amiibo.png|Dracula sfw yooka amiibo.png|Yooka Sfw aingeru amiibo.png|Aingeru* Sfw leila amiibo.png|Leila Metals* Sfw sew'n amiibo.png|Mr. Sew'n* Sfw george amiibo.png|George* Sfw josh amiibo.png|Josh Wardley |-|Wave 7= sfw black cat amiibo.png|Black Cat sfw venom amiibo.png|Venom sfw carnage amiibo.png|Carnage sfw thor amiibo.png|Thor sfw medusa amiibo.png|Medusa sfw pepper amiibo.png|Petter Potts sfw black amiibo.png|Black Widow sfw gamora amiibo.png|Gamora sfw fist amiibo.png|Iron Fist sfw magneto amiibo.png|Magneto sfw hiro amiibo.png|Hiro Takachiho Sfw nightwing amiibo.png|Nightwing Sfw joker amiibo.png|The Joker Sfw harley amiibo.png|Harley Quinn Sfw deathstroke amiibo.png|Deathstroke Sfw poison ivy amiibo.png|Poison Ivy Sfw wonder woman amiibo.png|Wonder Woman Sfw patel amiibo.png|Matthew Patel Sfw gideon amiibo.png|Gideon Grave Sfw red mist amiibo.png|Red Mist Sfw motherf amiibo.png|The Motherf***er Sfw gravity amiibo.png|Doctor Gravity Sfw tmnt amiibo.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Steven Universe X Wave 1=Release Date: July 22, 2015 File:AmiiboAmethyst.png|Amethyst File:AmiiboConnie.png|Connie File:AmiiboDcopter.png|Dogcopter File:AmiiboGarnet.png|Garnet File:AmiiboMSmiley.png|Mr. Smiley File:AmiiboPearl.png|Pearl File:AmiiboSteven.png|Steven File:AmiiboPPuma.png|Purple Puma File:AmiiboTMAire.png|Tiger Millionaire |-|Wave 2= Release Date: August 8, 2015 File:AmiiboRonaldo.png|Ronaldo File:AmiiboPeedee.png|Peedee File:AmiiboGreg.png|Greg File:AmiiboRquartz.png|Rose Quartz File:AmiiboFrybo.png|Possessed Frybo File:AmiiboHoloPearl.png|Holo-Pearl File:AmiiboBabyMelon.png|Baby Melon |-|Wave 3= Release Date: October 1, 2015 AmiiboBuck.png|Buck AmiiboJenny.png|Jenny AmiiboSourCream.png|Sour Cream AmiiboDewey.png|Mayor Dewey AmiiboOnion.png|Onion AmiiboCLapis.png|Cracked Lapis AmiiboLapis.png|Lapis Lazuli |-|Wave 4= Release Date: November 13, 2015 AmiiboJasper.png|Jasper AmiiboPeridot.png|Peridot AmiiboRuby.png|Ruby AmiiboSapphire.png|Sapphire |-|Wave 5= Release Date: December 25, 2015 AmiiboLion.png|Lion AmiiboCookieCat.png|Cookie Cat AmiiboLars.png|Lars AmiiboSadie.png|Sadie AmiiboYellowtail.png|Yellowtail Steven Universe - Bismuth's Realm Garnet.png|Garnet Amethyst123.png|Amethyst Pearl.png|Pearl Steven123.png|Steven Universe SULion.png|Lion Peridot.png|Peridot Misfits: Wertham Warfare Mww nathan amiibo.png|Nathan Young Mww boxed nathan.png|Nathan Young Mww simon amiibo.png|Simon Bellamy Mww boxed simon.png|Simon Bellamy Mww curtis amiibo.png|Curtis Donovan Mww boxed curtis.png|Curtis Donovan Mww alisha amiibo.png|Alisha Daniels Mww boxed alisha.png|Alisha Daniels Mww kelly amiibo.png|Kelly Bailey Mww boxed kelly.png|Kelly Bailey Mww rudy amiibo.png|Rudy Wade Mww boxed rudy.png|Rudy Wade SNC Racing Evolved Amiibos for the game SNC Racing Evolved. Mario Amiibo.png|Mario Link Amiibo.png|Link Kirby Amiibo.png|Kirby Samus Amiibo.png|Samus Sonic Amiibo.png|Sonic Beat Amiibo.png|Beat Ryo Amiibo.png|Ryo Bayonetta Amiibo.png|Bayonetta Jack Amiibo.png|Chris Redfield Ryu Amiibo.png|Ryu Dante Amiibo.png|Dante Hammer Monster Hunter Amiibo.png|Monster Hunter Crash Amiibo.png|Crash Spyro Amiibo.png|Spyro Banjo Kazooie Amiibo.png|Banjo & Kazooie Snake Amiibo.png|Snake Pokémon Comet and Asteroid Wave 1= Venusaur amiibo CA.png|Venusaur Charizard amiibo CA.png|Charizard Blastoise amiibo CA.png|Blastoise Pikachu amiibo CA.png|Pikachu Vileplume amiibo CA.png|Vileplume Alakazam amiibo CA.png|Alakazam Gardevoir amiibo CA.png|Gardevoir Aggron amiibo CA.png|Aggron Milotic amiibo CA.png|Milotic Luxray amiibo CA.png|Luxray Abomasnow amiibo CA.png|Abomasnow Leavanny amiibo CA.png|Leavanny Haxorus amiibo CA.png|Haxorus Florges amiibo CA.png|Florges |-|Wave 2= |-|Wave 3= Electroworld Only three amiibos have been released for Electroworld, with more being planned for the future. LukaAmiibo2.png|Luka ChanteAmiibo2.png|Chante DenverAmiibo.png|Denver Sword Art Online x Online Game Addicts Sprechchor KiritoAmiibo.png|Kirito AsunaAmiibo.png|Asuna No Specific Line Miscellaneous amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. survivor_1_amiibo.png|Survivor 1 head_amiibo.png|Decapitated Head Amiibo_Non-SpecificActionFigure.png|Non-Specific Action Figure Amiibo_Leah.png|Leah Needlenam Shaqamiibo.png|Shaquille O'Neal Amiibo Sandbag.png|Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) mike amiibo.png|Michael Whitehall SuperMarioMovieAmiibo.png|Mario (Super Mario Bros. the Movie) plastic amiibo.png|Yellow Plastic pink gold peach amiibo.png|Pink Gold Peach pink gold peach amiibo 2.png|Pink Gold Peach Pikachu_Amiibo_(AS).png|Pikachu (Arena-Stars) Misfit_jigglypuff.png|Misfit Jigglypuff Amiibo yooka amiibo.png|Yooka paulblartamiibo.png|Paul Blart Daisy Amiibo.png|Princess Daisy Waluigi Amiibo.png|Waluigi Category:Subpages * Category:NFC Figures Category:Toys